Second Chances
by lady leah
Summary: ( FFX & FFX2) strange Black pyreflies are seen al over spira, Guadosalam is in chaos as the farplane spins out of there controll- Yuna has a strange vision, and two people who should be dead..are not! what's a Gullwing to do? (RxR please)
1. Dark Happenings

A/N: well this is my first Final Fantasy X story, I would be very grateful for your feedback. This story has both FFX characters and FFX2, there is plenty of characters so not too worry. If there's a characters you like and you don't see them in the story later- then let me know and I'll fit them in somewhere. There is one main OC in this story but I hope that doesn't put you off. But you have been warned.

Enjoy!

They ran hand in hand as flames licked at their feet, scorching their clothes- how long they'd been running from this cloud of fire even they could not say. The heat of the licking flame was unbearable; they picked up their speed; the tallest person a male pulled the small figure along with him.

They changed their course and ran up a different path hoping that would take them out the line of fire. It didn't however the flames seemed to be everywhere all at once, flowing eternally- never stopping for a second.

The running figures never even noticed the swam of pyre flies rushing past them, also in hope of losing the ever growing flames- neither did they see the black pyre flies joining with the flames causing it to swell with energy.

The smallest figure stumbled falling to her knees, she couldn't go on running any more it was hopeless; wherever they went the thing followed the same path- never stopping, it was drawing them closer- she could fell the urge to jump into the white hot flame, growing stronger with each step she took.

Her companion tugged her hand and pulled her up to face him, the look in his eyes told her, he too knew it was useless trying to out run this thing- but their was still a ray of hope shining in his eyes. He wasn't one to give up so easily.

He said nothing to her; instead he carried on running pulling her along with him. They shouldn't have stopped back there, because now the flames were moving in closer. The heat hit and the urge grew stronger, he pushed himself to go forward and not turn back.

But then maybe turning back would have been a better idea….

The path they had taken ended here, there was a large break in the road- they would have to jump quickly and carefully. If they were to jump and miss landing on where the path continued they would fall back down to the bottom. And should they not risk jumping they would be engulfed by the on coming tide of flames.

" We must jump and quickly." the man said mapping out the jumping distance.

"R-right." was the shaky response from the small woman.

The man tightened his grip on his companion's hand, and taking a deep breath they both took several steps back and ran as fast as they could, on the eight steps they jumped into the air- hoping, praying they would make the distance.

They never saw the tide of flames pick up it's speed…nor the black pyre flies joining together with it, as dark fiery eyes formed from the now black tide of flames.

…. Before they were both engulfed within the black flames- still holding each other's hand tightly.

The mass of black flames swelled, taking up the whole path. The road began shake king and the paths crumbled; the flames swelled again in size and the road began shaking more violently.

As the flames grew the shaking grew, until finally the flames shot up high into the air swirling upwards toward the light. Pyre flies swarmed following in it's path- then the tide of flame stopped. Remaining motionless in mid air- and continuing to swell.

Until it exploded…

The energy rippled in every direction destroying the roads and sucking in the pyre flies. Smoke and dust rose high swallowing the mass of black cloud, which was slowly splitting itself into several small clouds of black pyre flies.

A wind of energy picked up mixing with the smoke and dust, swirling it around the black pyre flies it shot upwards. At full speed growing faster and faster until it hit the last path, which lead to a single floating piece of ground, surrounded by a bubble.

The spiral of dust and smoke receded, and merged with the black clouds; again it spiralled upwards hitting the clear bubble with such force that it shook the whole place sending tremors rippling though the ground until small cracks, shot through the ground and the bubble. Rippling with such speed you couldn't follow it with your own eyes.

The cracks in the clear bubble crossed each other, until finally it broke crumbling into tiny pieces and falling like a broken mirror. Many pieces glistened in the light coming from a small entrance.

A blood-curdling cry rose from with in the black cloud of pyre flies, and with immense speed it shot forward through the crumbling bubble. It rushed into the light followed by another large group of pyre flies closely.

The road to the farplane was left in near rubble; the crossing paths lie in near ruin…from the destructive energy force.

Small tremors shot through the ground, not that anyone really paid attention. The calm was here, sin is gone and Spria was left peaceful for once at least, in Besaid village the Gullwings were having a little time off, and with the return of Tidus, Yuna only wanted to spend her time with him. Holding him close and never letter go; she couldn't bear to lose him again.

Brother however wasn't at his best, he'd been moping around the village in a depressed state, and thus Shinra and Buddy had left him alone for a while to brood out his mood. Rikku and Paine were the first to feel the tremors become rougher from beneath their feet.

" Strange…" Paine murmured, as the tremors hit again becoming more force full than before. Unlike two minutes ago the tremors were merely a small vibration from under her feet. But this time when it hit the whole village felt it too.

Pots, pans and cutlery of all kinds were heard falling to the floor and breaking. Many insects scuttled across the floor in fear, Paine garbed onto Rikku's arm quickly and pulled her aside. Just in time to see a large piece of rubble fall from the Temples roof.

" Phew, that was a close one. Thanks" the Al Bhed girl breathed, giving Paine a thankful look.

Again the ground began to shack, and again more forceful than the last. People looked around panicked, not knowing what was happening. Others coming out of their shock quickly, began helping the fallen children and guided them towards a hut far away from the temple.

A loud ear ringing noise shot through the village, causing many to look at the ground; where a long cracks had shot right through the village. Starting at the temple and ending near the village entrance.

"Aaah, what's going on?" Rikku whimpered, as Pyre flies shot up from the crack in the ground. Flew up into the air and again dashed off in every direction. These Pyre flies shooting out of the ground, was strange! However it was not as strange as what happened next.

Black Pyre flies rose from the ground, small at first until they began merging together, forming a large cloud of them. All activity in the village stopped; people watched fascinated as the cloud hovered in the air for a few moments, doing nothing what so ever.

" Fascinating, I've never seen Pyre flies like these." Shinra said, pulling out some small device and pointing it at the large black cloud.

" What. Are. You. Doing!" Rikku asked, stressing her words. She glanced at the proclaimed 'boy genius' only to find he wasn't paying any attention to her at all. In fact he seemed transfixed by what ever he was looking at.

" Look!" Paine pointed at the clear blue sky. They looked and saw more black clouds hovering in the air. However these ones were far off into the distance and the only way they were able to them; was because black clouds in a clear blue sky stuck out like a sore thumb.

However the black clouds were not the only strange thing, the other light Pyre flies were shooting away from it; as if in fear and sometimes they were too slow in getting away; as the black cloud seemed to draw them into it's self.

The ground shook again, with such force many people toppled over. Wakka was seen ushering Lulu and Vidina into the hut, he stood at the door his arms crossed, ready to protect his family against anything. Buddy and Brother were helping a small group of people off the ground and guiding them to safety. Yuna and Tidus came into View both looking rather shaken.

" Are you guys okay?" Yuna asked coming to a stop, Tidus right behind her.

" For now." Paine said her eyes still watching the black cloud; she had a bad feeling about this. She caught the sudden fast movement of the cloud, as it shot up into the sky and back down again heading straight for the group.

Or rather heading straight for…

" Yuna! Look out!" she yelled, her eyes widening.

Her warning came too late….

It all happen so fast, yet to them it was in slow motion. The black cloud shot down wards with such speed the air seemed to ripple; the black cloud flew straight into Yuna's chest and with a gasp she fell backwards. The cloud was seen shooting through her and dashing off into the distance. Leaving a shocked group and an unconscious Yuna lying in Tidus's arms.

TBC…


	2. Dreams of old

A/N: here's chapter two, it's still has a little mystery about the two people, but answers will be coming in future chapters, so please bare with me.

Kuro-Hidama: thank you for the review, I'm very happy you like the story so far. And as for the couple you'll see in this chapter, however you won't know who they are until later in the story. And again thank you!

Xmaster: yes, yes I thought the black pyre flies scary too, I think that's why I chose them. Anyway thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Freezewind: Hun, thank you for reading this, your support is much appreciated! Anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

Well enough talk from me, now on with the chapter…enjoy!

__

There was a slightly cold feeling, rising within her as the Black pyre flies shot through her- she didn't know what was happening to her- or where she was now. She was standing in a simple overgrown forest, full of life. But it turned out to be a forest she'd never seen before. It was a kind of a tropical forest, one you'd fine deep within a desert.

A young woman was kneeled down- bending over a small berry bush; long silvery hair brushed the floor lightly, as her lightly tanned hand reached to pick more berries from the bush and place them in the basket at her side.

"Um…hello" Yuna waved hoping the woman would see her, she didn't however- instead she remained kneeled down picking the red berry's humming a light tune to herself. The former Summoner found it strange then- that she was standing in a warm forest near a woman picking berry's- yet the woman didn't even acknowledge her presences.

Yuna was pulled from her thoughts when the woman spoke, her voice laced with excitement.

" You're here, I'm so glad! I missed you"

The woman was looking in Yuna's direction, yet still she made no note that she could see the young sphere hunter. Her eyes were the deepest amber shining brightly with kindness. She moved forward her steps light and graceful.

" I told you I'd be here Lazuli," a soft male voice echoed around the clearing.

" I didn't doubt you, Zarick " the woman- Lazuli smiled moving forward, she stepped closer to Yuna and the sphere hunter sensing that this other person was standing behind her, moved aside and watched as a tall male stepped forward- towering the small woman.

His light brown hair was tied back in a knot at the back of his neck, his skin also was lightly tanned- and he was very muscular and strong looking, his eye were a swirling see blue colour. He was dressed like some kind of royal solider.

It was then Yuna realised she was seeing someone's memory from long ago; maybe it was the black pyre flies that had caused her to witness this moment. But she couldn't help feeling she wasn't alone…that someone else was nearby watching the scene also.

" _My father is suspicious, I'm worried he will find us out." Lazuli said clutching Zarick's cloak._

"Hush now, if he is so suspicious we shall put our meetings on hold, the baby's safety comes first…as long as he believes this baby is my cousins, he will not harm either of you." he stroked her hair soothingly trying to calm her.

" But I don't want to marry him, and what if he should find out when the baby is born. What would we do should he find out you're the father and not prince Orrick…I don't want to marry your cousin." she sobbed clutching him tighter.

Her lover looked down at her sadly, " when the child is born…I will take it to Zanarkand- there a close friend of mine will keep our child safe." he said repetitively stroking her hair trying his best at comforting his love.

Yuna watched them cuddle, a feeling of sadness gripping her heart- it was sad that these two lovers could possibly never be together. It reminded her of the two years she and Tidus spent apart- unable to be with one another. She felt a familiarity with these two lovers; maybe that was why she shed tears for them as the scene faded out.

But then maybe it was more than that…she felt more connected to these two lovers than she ever did with Lenne and Shuyin. But then it was only the dress sphere that connected herself and Lenne.

" What happened?" Lulu asked wiping a stray tear from Yuna's face. She worriedly looked down at the young woman- she loved like a sister.

" To sum it all up…we have no idea." Paine said coming from her musing state, to answer the black mage truthfully. The warrior glanced at a pacing Rikku, she'd been like that for nearly ten minutes now and truthfully it didn't suit her usually energetic persona. Shinra had disappeared off soon after Yuna clasped. Mumbling something about he needed to analyse the data he'd collected.

She moved her gaze to the young man at Yuna's side, she hadn't known him for very long- but he wasn't too bad to be around, he was energetic (much like Rikku) and he had some interesting things to tell about. She was just thankful he wasn't as energetic as Brother could be. And it was nice seeing Yuna happy, the warrior sighed gripping her sword- he could use some action and fast. Boredom was beginning to set in.

"…Uh!"

" Yuna!" Rikku, Paine, Tidus and Lulu cried out in unison rushing to the girl's side. Vidina made a slight gurgling noise from his crib around about the same time.

Her eyes opened and she sat up ribbing her head, the strange dream was quickly fading from her memory- she had wanted to write down what she has seen before forgetting the scene, it seemed she wouldn't have that chance. She still felt rather tired but shook it aside- she wanted to tell her friends about the dream before it faded from her memory completely.

So with a soft sigh she began retelling the scene she had witnessed.

" Lord Tromell, what should we do?" a Guado asked worriedly looking at the destruction left behind, the ground in GuadoSalam was cracked and pyre flies was roaming free- some had already taken the form of fiends and the Guado had fought them off. The Farplane entrance ha been completely sealed off to all- man and Guado. No one was to enter for his or her own safety.

" Let's go inside, I want to show you something." Tromell said guiding his companion inside Lablanc's former residence. He led the way to one of the hidden rooms and came to a stop outside a large door. Slowly he entered the room careful not to wake the two unconscious people inside.

" My lord, what…is this?"

" I'm not sure myself, Azim…but those strange black pyre flies, they dropped both of them here- I've been trying figure this riddle out myself for the past hour." Tromell said slowly gazing at Azim.

"…And did you find the answer?" the younger Guado questioned.

Tromell sighed sadly and shook his head. " I have found no answers, only more riddles'" he gazed at the unconscious man he'd known, and looked after as a child- the one whose life had been a sad tale.

" I know who that is…but the lady- my lord, who is she and why is she crying." Azim asked spotting the clear liquid slipping down her face, from her closed eyes.

Tromell followed Azim's gaze and frowned, he didn't know who she was- so therefore he could not answer Azim- nor could he know why tears were running down her face. However like all Guado he could smell the scent of the farplane on both of them, especially the young Lady- the scent was much stranger on her…meaning or at least to Tromell- that she had been there a long time, in the farplane that is.

" What should we do with them?" Azim queried looking away from the two unconscious people. He didn't like this…something felt off with all of this, first they were swarmed with black pyre flies and now this. Two people who should be on the farplane- dead- were now here in Guadosalam, very much alive.

"Hmm…let's wait until they wake- and hope they have some answers for us." Tromell said pushing the blanket over the shivering young Lady; he gave one last glance at the sleeping man before he and Azim left the room.

" My lord, it seems we were not the only ones to see these black pyre flies. Apparently they have scattered all over Spira- coming from cracks in the ground we've had many questions thrown at us. Asking us what's happening the people are actually asking us for help." Azim said the last part in disbelief.

" They look to us Guado, because we are the keepers of the farplane and once I find the answers to this riddle, I will retell the happenings of today." Tromell said simply.

Azim rolled his eyes- yeah right he didn't believe for one minute that the people of Spira were looking at the Guado for help or answers, more like they were looking to blame them for the happenings. Well whatever happened Azim promised himself that he'd stand by Tromell and his people no matter what happened- these days the Guado needed to stand together.

" Is there anything you want me to do?" Azim asked he was feeling pretty bored, so a task would do him good. Tromell nodded coming to a stop.

" Keep guard over our guests, do not let anyone near them."

" And what are you going to tell the Guado?"

" I shall tell them the truth, yes! I will do that now." Tromell said giving Azim a small wave.

Azim sighed making his way back inside, he stopped outside the door pulling up a chair beside him and there sat, becoming lost in thought as he guarded the room.

They were back on the ship now, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Shinra, Brother, Buddy and Paine, Yuna had told them what she remembered from the strange dream. And each had agreed it must have been someone's memory from long ago. And apparently according to Shinra, Besaid hadn't been the only place to see the black pyre flies; they had been spotted all over Spira.

No one was really sure what had happened or where the pyre flies had come from. Many people were now looking to the Guado for answers- and many blamed them; saying it was vengeance. This was stupid in Yuna's opinion- knowing very well that the Guado wanted nothing but to live in peace.

It was strange- the sudden appearance of the black pyre flies all over Spira, and now not one of the black Pyre flies could be seen, they seemed to have just vanished over night. Yuna didn't like it; something was waiting out there…somewhere! It was gathering energy and waiting for something. She shook her head knowing she shouldn't jump to these kinds of conclusions. Well who could blame her really- after all that had happened maybe she had the right to jump to conclusions after all.

Well it wasn't every day you saw black pyre flies, nor was it every day you saw visions from long ago- just how long none of them could say. From what Yuna had told them- she was talking over three thousand years ago.

"Hmm…how strange?" Shinra mused typing on his computer.

" What's up?" Yuna asked looking over his shoulder, there was a large map of Spira on his screen, every now and then large red dots would flicker in certain places- however there was one place where she could see a pulsing red dot, not moving or flickering. She looked at the Al Bhed inquisitively waiting for him to explain what they were looking at.

" Well…for the first time I'm not really sure." Shinra admitted turning to the group.

" Wow, that's something I thought I'd never hear from Shinra." Rikku whispered, elbowing Tidus in the side playfully, the bliztball player gaze at her with a confused look. Even after being back here for nearly a month- he was still getting used to being around the group, namely Paine, Buddy, Shinra and Buddy. And he tended to avoid Barkeep and Darling at all costs.

" So…what's up?" Tidus asked looking at the group.

" Well, you see this red dot." at everyone's nod the Al Bhed boy continued. " Their energy signals- much like the signal's we got from the farplane a month backs. However the energy signal from the Black pyre flies was pulsing all over Spira, much stronger than those in the farplane-" he stopped for a moment gazing at his computer screen.

" I don't understand it myself, they just disappeared when I began to scan the energy signal, the only signal I can get now is from here-" he pointed at the red dot Yuna had been gazing at, " it's from Guadosalam, I thought maybe we should check it out."

" Ooh, I hope Tromell's not in trouble." Rikku said ignoring Tidus's dark look at the mention of the Guado's.

" What do you think Brother?" Yuna asked turning to the energetic Al Bhed.

"I say we should go, Tromell may know what's going on." Paine suggested uncrossing her arm, the three girls turned to Brother questionably.

" Fine we go, get our answers!" Brother said, doing one of his many energetic poses.

" We should go see Kimahri too," Yuna suggested feeling a little worry for her former guardian. She had heard about the meeting between Tromell and Kimarhi- she was happy the two races were now getting along- after many meeting and negotiations.

Apparently they were both working together to make a better and brighter future for there people. It was nice knowing- that after all that had happened they could put aside their differences and work together, of course many Ronso and Guado were still adjusting to the truce between their tribes.

TBC…


End file.
